6 Blind Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: During a playdate at Zachary's home, the rugrats admire his Aunty Celeste, who's blind, and wonder how she does things. So Zachary blindfolds Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimmi, and challenges them to live an entire day, blindfolded. Can they do it? And what new things will they learn along the way? Story is mostly told from Zack's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

6 Blind Rugrats

Summary: During a playdate at Zachary's home, the rugrats admire his Aunty Celeste, who's blind, and wonder how she does things. So Zachary blindfolds Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimmi, and challenges them to live an entire day, blindfolded. Can they do it? And what new things will they learn along the way? Story is mostly told from Zack's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. Also, as a reminder, Myself, Aunty Celeste, and my nephew Zachary, were introduced, way back when, in Rugrats and the Gray Plague.

Zachary POV

It's been five weeks since we started preschool, and on this particular Thursday morning, a new student would be joining our class.

"Please welcome your new classmate, James." Said Miss Applebee, as she pointed to our new classmate up next to her. He sat in a wheelchair, had black hair and wore blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Hello James." We all said in unison.

"Hi." James replied quietly.

"Do any of you have any questions for James?" Asked Miss Applebee.

"Why are you in that chair?" Tommy asked.

"I can't walk, so the wheelchair helps me get around." Replied James.

"Why can't you walk?" Asked Lil.

"I have something called… Cerial Palsy." Replied James.

"That's, Cerebral Palsy. It's a condition where your legs don't work like ours do. The wheelchair helps James get around, and just like the rest of you on your first day, James may feel scared, so let's all be nice to him, and make him feel welcome." Said Miss Applebee as she helped James join the rest of the circle.

"Now, before we break for free play, can anybody tell me what day it is?" Miss Applebee asked.

"Thursday," I replied.

"That's right Zachary. And what does that mean?" Asked Miss Applebee.

"It means tomorrow's Friday which means it's bring your parent to school day!" Exclaimed Samantha.

"That's right! Now, let's see who this week's parent volunteer is going to be." Said Miss Applebee, glancing at a chart on the wall.

"And tomorrow's special helper is going to be, Zackary's Aunty Celeste!" Said Miss Applebee excitedly. She turned and looked at me.

"So Zachary, you have homework tonight. You need to go home, and decide on an activity to do with the rest of the class." Said Miss Applebee.

"No problem Miss Applebee, I can do that." I replied, smiling up at her.

Later on at playtime, I overheard my fellow friends talking.

"Pour James, he's stuck in that wheelchair and can't do anything." Said Chuckie with a frown.

"Remember when Dil couldn't walk and we had to help him do stuff? Well, it looks like we're gonna have to help James too." Said Tommy.

"But how are we going to do that?" Asked Lil.

"Well, we'll just have to play with him, and be there to help him whenever he seems to be having trouble with something." Tommy replied.

"Now come on, let's go see what's in the water table today." Tommy continued, getting up off the floor and heading over to the water table.

I went over there too, and found that today, it wasn't a water table, but a sand table. I joined in with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and James rolled over to the table.

"Hello James, wanna play pirates with us? We're gonna dig for buried treasure." Said Tommy, picking up a shovel out of the sand table.

"Sure, I'd love to play." Replied James.

"This is a shovel, I prefer to use my hands to dig in the sand, but most of us use the shovel to dig for treasure." Said Phil, as he not only handed the shovel to James, but continued to hold on to it, doing all of the digging for him. A little while later, James and Phil picked up a shiny marble.

"Wow look James, you found some treasure!" Exclaimed Phil.

"No I didn't, you did it for me." James said with a sigh, turning away from the sand table.

"I don't wanna play Sand Explorers anymore, I'll see you later." Said James, wheeling away from the sand table looking sad.

"Come to think of it, I don't wanna play Sand Explorers anymore either." I told Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil.

"What do you wanna do now?" Tommy asked.

"I'm heading over to the book nook." I replied, as I left the sand table and went to the book nook where I picked up one of the number books and started to read.

A few minutes later, Tommy and James had joined me, as I could overhear them talking.

"See James? This is the Reptar book. Look, there's Reptar, and there's Robo Snails." Said Tommy pointing at the pictures in the book in James' lap.

"I know who they are, you don't have to tell me everything." James snapped, as he threw the book on the floor and rolled away from the book nook.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Tommy asked, tagging along after him.

But the one that really disturbed me was at the end of the morning during snack time. We were all seated around the table, and Miss Applebee was serving us fruit salad today. I noticed Kimi was sitting next to James, who was looking down at his fruit.

"Here James, try the grapes, they're really good!" Said Kimi, as she picked up a grape, and put it into James' mouth. James left the table.

"Don't you want the rest of your fruit salad?" Chuckie asked.

"No! I'm not hungry! Leave me alone!" James snapped as he rolled towards the cubbies to get his stuff.

"So how do you like the fruit salad Zack?" Tommy asked.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"Is something bothering you?" Tommy asked.

"No." I replied.

I wasn't about to sit there and talk with them about James with him in earshot. A little while later, I went to my cubby to get my things to go home, when I noticed my aunt was there to pick me and my friends up.

"Where's your dad Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"My dad had to take Dil to the doctor's. So looks like we're gonna play at Zack's house this afternoon." Tommy replied.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Kimi, Phil and Lil.

I continued to stand by my cubby, overhearing my aunt having a talk with my teacher.

"So, how did Zachary do today?" Asked Aunty Celeste.

"Well, he seemed to be a bit bored and distracted." Replied Miss Applebee.

"What do you mean?" Asked Celeste.

"Well, he was constantly spending a lot of time alone, reading in the book nook today. I really do think he'd be better off in a magnet school. According to the tests the kids took their first week of school, Zachary did acceptionally well. He can already add and subtract at the age of 2, and, he can read a few small words." Explained Miss Applebee.

"Hmmm, it may be something to consider. Let me talk it over with Zack and see what he thinks." Replied Celeste, as she headed in my direction.

"Hi Zachary, did you have a nice day?" Asked my aunt, as her cane bumped my foot.

I nodded.

"Come on everyone, you get to come over this afternoon since Tommy's daddy has to take Dil to his checkup. Let's go." Said Aunt Celeste as she walked out of the classroom with me, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil following behind her.

When we all got to my apartment, my friends and I all went and sat around the dining room table while my aunt made us lunch.

We all got into a discussion about special helper day, which happens in our preschool class on Fridays. I thought about the first Friday, when Phil and Lil's mommy came in, and had us do lots of exercises and read us The 3 Little Pigs. Then the following week, it was Chuckie and Kimi's parents turn, and we took a field trip to The Java Lava, where they showed us how to make coffee and smoothies. And last week, when Tommy's dad came, and showed us his latest invention, that ended up exploding and making a huge mess in the room.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow on Special Helper Day Zack?" Asked Tommy.

"I haven't quite decided." I replied.

"Don't worry Zack, I know you'll think of something. After all, you and I are a lot alike, with coming up with ideas and our love for adventure." Said Tommy with a smile.

It was true, Tommy and I were a lot alike. I've had people in our class refer to us as twins. Just then, my aunt walked slowly out of the kitchen into the dining room, carrying the first bowl of macaroni and cheese to the table.

"Here's your lunch Tommy." Said Celeste.

"Thank you." Tommy replied.

My aunt approached Tommy, felt around him and put the bowl down in front of him. She continued to do this one by one until we all were served.

"Why does your aunt feed us one at a time?" Lil asked.

"And why does she walk so slow?" Phil asked.

"My aunt is blind, which means she can't see. So she walks slowly so she can find her way without running into stuff, and she carries one meal at a time to the table, so as to not spill." I replied.

"Oh, ok." Chuckie replied.

"How does she do stuff and take care of you if she can't see Zack?" Asked Tommy.

"What's it like being blind?" Asked Kimi.

"You know what guys? I think I have just the thing for us to do after lunch during playtime this afternoon." I replied with a smile, taking another bite of my macaroni and cheese with hotdog.

End of Zack POV and Chapter 1

And what are they going to do. You'll have to find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zack POV

After lunch, I led everybody back to my room, where I pulled a bunch of scarves out of my bottom dresser drawer.

"What are the scarves for Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it's not even cold outside." Said Chuckie.

"Oh no no no no guys, these scarves aren't to wear around your necks, they're to wear over your eyes." I replied.

"Our eyes?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Yep, our eyes, for the rest of the day, you're going to see what it's like, to be blind." I said, as I put everybody's blindfolds on.

"Wow, where did you learn to tie scarves?" Phil asked.

"I learned on some Miss Carroll video the last time I had to sit around at Angelica's house with Angelica and our babysitter Taffy." I replied.

"Zack it's dark under here." Chuckie screamed when I securely fasconed his blindfold.

"Of course it's dark Chuckie, that's the whole point. When you're blind, you can't see. The world is dark." I replied.

"But I'm ascared of the dark." Chuckie replied.

"Don't worry Chuckie, this is gonna be fun!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"Well, if you say so." Said Chuckie.

"So, what do we do first?" Tommy asked.

The first thing I showed them was the proper way to do sighted guide. If we were all going to stay together, it was the least I could do.

"Here's the proper way to do sighted guide. Tommy, stand slightly behind me, and put your left hand right up above my right elbow." I said, leading his hand to the correct place. I continued to do this with everybody else.

"Since I'm the only sighted person here, I'll be the leader, giving sighted guide to Tommy, who will sighted guide Lil, who will sighted guide Phil, who will sighted guide Kimi, and Chuckie will bring up the rear of the line." I continued, as we walked out of my bedroom and into the tiny backyard.

"But why aren't you blindfolded?" Kimi asked.

"The rule of the blindfold game is that one person has to be sighted, so they can help the other players out if necessary, or give tips. And since I'm the most experienced here with my aunt, I'm gonna be that person, giving you guys, the totally blind experience." I replied.

We went out into the backyard, where I lined everybody up against the fence.

"Ok guys, we're gonna have a race to see who gets from the fence to the backdoor of my apartment first." I said.

"But how are we gonna do this if we can't see?" Asked Chuckie.

"Remember when Miss Applebee told us about the five senses." I asked.

"Oh yeah, ears, eyes, nose, mouth and hands." Sang Lil.

"Right, very good Lil. Well, now that you don't have your eyes, you have to use your other senses. Use your ears, what do you hear? Use your hands and feet, what do you feel?" I asked.

A little while later, they all started to run while I waited up by the living room sliding glass door. I saw Phil and Lil fall in the mud.

"Wow Lil, being blind is fun!" Exclaimed Phil.

"Oooh the mud is all squooshy." Said Lil.

"Yeah, mud's even more fun when you're blind." Giggled Phil.

I continued to watch them play in the mud, when I saw Chuckie run into a tree and then tumble over into my sandbox. He coughed up some sand in his mouth.

"Outch, I don't think I like being blind, and sand doesn't taste very good." Said Chuckie, as he touched at a scrape on his nose, and brushed the sand out of his face.

I continued to watch as Tommy came closer. I noticed Tommy had taken his shoes off.

"Why did you take your shoes off Tommy?" I asked.

"I can feel the ground better with no shoes." Tommy replied.

Tommy then bumped into me.

"Um, I'm right here Tommy." I said.

"Oh, sorry Zack." Tommy replied, touching me on the shoulder.

A little while later, everyone else was up near the door.

"Well, the winner of this race is, Tommy!" I said excitedly.

"Wow Tommy, how did you do it?" Asked Lil.

"Slow and steddy wins the race, and, taking your shoes off helps." Said Tommy.

We all took our shoes off and kept them off the rest of the day. Back inside, I seated everyone around the table with empty bowls and a box of Reptar cerial.

"Ok guys, your next task, is to fix yourself a bowl of Reptar cerial blindfolded." I said.

I passed the box to each person. Tommy went first, and poured perfectly into the bowl. Kimi went second, and she only dropped a little bit of cerial on the table. Phil and Lil reached their hands in the box, grabbing large handfuls of cerial and dumping them into their bowls, and poor Chuckie dumped his cerial into his lap.

"Oops." Said Chuckie.

"Just use your hands Chuckie. Pick the cerial up from your lap and put it in the bowl." I said, guiding his hands to his lap.

Once everyone had their bowls full of cerial, I left the table and went over to the futon in the living room.

"Ok guys, I want you to carry your bowls of cerial into the living room. Just follow the sound of my voice." I said.

I continued to talk, guiding everyone towards me. Everybody walked slowly, being careful not to spill their cerial. Tommy almost dropped his, but grabbed it just in time. They all found me in the living room, and climbed on the futon, putting their bowls of cerial in their lap.

"Ok guys, good job. Now, have a seat on the futon, we're gonna watch a movie." I said, pulling the DVD of Reptar 2010 off of the shelf.

"But how are we gonna watch the movie if we're blind?" Kimi asked.

"I give you, Reptar 2010, with Descriptive Video." I said excitedly.

"Oh wow I remember that movie, but I don't remember the end of it. The tape broke at Tommy's." Said Chuckie.

"Uh, Chuckie, we made up our own endings. Remember?" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah." Replied Chuckie.

"Well guys, this one won't break, this one's on DVD. So now you can see what really happened. And, the descriptive voice will explain the sighted parts of the movie. Just listen and you'll see what I mean." I said as I put the DVD into the player and selected the descriptive track from the main menu. The movie started.

"50 thousand years ago, dinosaurs ruled the earth." Said the movie narrator.

"A large green dinosaur stomps through a deserted area surrounded by other dinosaurs." Said the descriptive video voice.

"Is it surprising that one of these horrific creatures should be hurtled, through the centuries, to a world he's never known, a world of our own people. This is his story." Continued the movie narrator.

"Words appear. Reptar, 2010." Said the descriptive video voice.

We watched the rest of the movie in descriptive. After it was over, I led the gang into the kitchen, where we played with the Braille magnets on the refridgerator.

"Guys, this is Braille. You feel the bumps, and each combination makes different letters. It's how blind people read." I said, guiding each of my friends fingers over the letters, as we recited the alphabet.

"If that's how its read, how do you write it?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show you." I answered, leading everybody to my aunt's Brailler.

I got out some paper and put it into the Brailler, and explained how it worked. Then, I guided each one in typing their name in Braille.

"Ok Kimi, here's how you would write your name. K, dots 1 3 together. I, dots 2 4 together. M, dot together, and another I, which is dots 2 4 together." I said, as Kimi pressed the buttons on the Brailler.

Then, I took Kimi's hand and showed her what her name felt like.

"Wow, that's neat!" Kimi exclaimed.

I did the same with everybody else, and they all seemed to like it! Even Chuckie found it to be neat.

Some of the other things we did that day was draw pictures by outlining them in wikki sticks and coloring them in with cented markers, and later, we were playing in my aunt's room, when I went over to the computer.

"Hey guys, check this out." I said, pressing alt control j on the keyboard.

"JAWS for Windows is ready." Said the synphosized voice from the computer.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"That's the computer. It talks. Here, we can go write letters and read stuff online." I said.

"You mean the computer talks to you?" Phil asked.

"That's amazing!" Added Lil.

"I know, my aunty and I use it all of the time! It and her teaching me Braille, have allowed me to learn how to read and type while still only in preschool!" I said.

"Wow Zack, what other neat stuff can we do?" Tommy asked.

Just then, the house phone rang.

"4 0 5, 6 7 0, 9 3 2 6." Said a robotic man voice near the computer.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's a talking caller ID box. It tells my aunty what phone number is calling." I replied.

We overheard my aunt talking from the other room.

"Hi Didi. Oh yes, Tommy is having a lot of fun here today." Said Aunty Celeste from the other room.

"Hey, that's my mom's name." Said Tommy.

"Hmmm, my aunty must be on the phone with her." I said.

"So the ID box read off my phone number? Neat!" Said Tommy.

We got back on to the computer, everybody hitting random keys on the keyboard to hear what JAWS would say. A little while later, my aunty Celeste walked in.

"Um, Zachary, are you and your friends playing on the computer?" Asked Aunty Celeste.

"Yes." I replied.

"You know, you really should ask me if it's ok to play on the computer." Replied Aunty Celeste.

"Oh, sorry." I replied.

"That's ok. And, I've got some excellent news! I spoke with your parents, and because I'm the special helper tomorrow, which means I'll be bringing you to preschool anyway, you all can sleep over tonight. Your parents will be by with your toothbrushes, pajamas, and a change of clothes for tomorrow shortly." Said Aunty Celeste as she turned to leave the room.

We all jumped up and down excitedly.

"Wow being blind is even more fun than I thought." Said Kimi.

"Yeah, we never got to have sleep overs on school nights when we could see." Added Chuckie.

End of Zack POV

End of Chapter 2

So, what happens at the slumber party? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zack POV

We continued to have fun that afternoon, as we played with my favorite ball. A big yellow ball that had a bell inside. At one point while rolling it to one another in the living room, my Aunty Celeste walked outside with her cane.

"Hey Zack, I've seen your aunt walk around with a stick. What does that do?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, correction, it's not called a stick, it's actually called a cane. And, you use it to feel what's in front of you so you don't hurt yourself." I replied.

I ran back to my aunt's room and rummaged through her closet, where I found a small cane our size. Taking it back out into the living room, I put it in Tommy's hand and explained to him what to do.

"Now what you're gonna do is walk around with this cane, and move it from side to side." I explained.

"Will I run into anything?" Tommy asked.

"That's what the cane is for, it will hit the object before you do." I said.

Tommy walked through the living room, the cane hit a bookshelf. Tommy went over to feel what it was.

"Ah, the cane told me I was close to the bookcase. Neat!" Tommy said.

Everyone else took turns using the cane too.

"I like the cane." Said Chuckie with a smile.

Just after Chuckie took his turn, my aunty Celeste walked back inside, carrying several duffle bags and a large box.

"I have your stuff from your parents for the slumber party, and Zachary, our package from the Braille and Talking Book Library has arrived. Unfortunately, they were all out of Reptar books, so I got us something new to check out, which we'll get to read at bedtime." Said my aunt with a smile, as she set the box down on to the floor, and handed everyone a duffle bag.

"Now, I'm off to prepare dinner." Said my aunt as she walked into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Chicken parmegeon." She replied.

Later on at dinner, we all sat down at the table, our plates of chicken in front of us, my friends still wearing their blindfolds. Chuckie reached out to find his utencils.

"How do we eat with a fork if we're blind?" Chuckie asked.

"The same way we do if we're sighted." I replied.

Aunty Celeste joined us at the table.

"So, I guess we're dining in the dark?" She asked playfully.

All of us laughed as we dug into our food.

After dinner, we had dessert. Celeste set down in front of each of us, chocolate ice cream sandwiches.

"Yuck, this sandwich doesn't feel right." Said Kimi, picking up her ice cream sandwich and putting it back down.

"Sometimes when you can't see, different textures don't feel very good. I don't like to touch glue." Said Aunty Celeste.

"Why is that aunty Celeste?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Zack it's a mystery." She replied, as she headed off into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"Now finish up your dessert kids, because we have a new bedtime story to check out tonight." Said Aunty Celeste from the kitchen, loud enough over the running water so we could hear her.

We all went to my room after dessert and gathered together on the floor. Aunty Celeste walked in a few minutes later, carrying the Braille book.

"Here's our book for tonight, issue 1 of Armadillo Dave." Said Aunty Celeste, as she opened up the book, found the first page, and read it to us.

After it was finished.

"Wow, I liked that story. I think Armadilla Dave is gonna be my new hero." Said Chuckie.

"What about Reptar?" Asked Tommy.

"Well, you can have, more than one hero. Can't you?" Asked Chuckie.

"I always thought so." I replied.

"Wow Celeste, can you read more?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, that's all the time we have for tonight. We'll read issue 2 the next time you sleep over. Now let's brush our teeth and get on our pajamas so we can go to bed, you've got preschool tomorrow." Said aunty Celeste as she got up from the chair with the book and headed out of the room.

"Can we take off our blindfolds now?" Asked Chuckie.

"Nope, you still have two things left to do before your day of being blind comes to a close. Brush your teeth, and put on your PJ's." I replied.

We all formed a line heading into the bathroom.

"Kimi, you go first." I said, leading her to the sink and showing her where everything was.

I handed her her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Kimi, put the opening of the toothpaste near the toothbrush, that way you can tell if it hits the brush." I said.

Kimi followed my instructions very well, and brushed her teeth with no problem. I watched everyone else do the same. Phil and Lil just smeared the toothpaste on their fingers and rubbed it on their teeth. I found this to be disgusting, but bit my lip. The only person who had any trouble at all was Chuckie. The toothpaste fell into the sink, so I finally helped him put it on his toothbrush and he did the rest.

"Thanks for helping me Zack." Said Chuckie.

"You're welcome Chuckie." I replied.

Back in my room, we all put on our pj's. After we put them on, I made it official.

"Congratulations guys, you completed your day of being blind. You're free to take off your blindfolds." I said.

Everyone took off their blindfolds and took a look at themselves in the mirror.

"Hey, where's the picture of Reptar on my shirt?" Asked Chuckie.

Doing all I could to keep from laughing, I headed over to Chuckie.

"Here, let me show you something." I said to Chuckie, as I had him touch the tag on the back of my pajama shirt.

"This is a tag, it's suppose to go in back of you. Now, feel the collar of your shirt, and show me where your tag is." I said.

Chuckie felt his shirt and found the tag beneath his chin.

"Um, oops, I put it on backwards." Chuckie muttered.

"It's no big deal, just take the shirt off and turn it around." I said encouragingly.

Chuckie did that and I could tell he was relieved when I saw the smile come upon his face as he looked in the mirror to see the picture of Reptar on the front of his white nightshirt.

A few minutes later, we all lay in bed and our sleeping bags, when I decided I'd ask them the question of the day.

"So guys, how did you like being blind?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it was really neat, but I'm glad I can see again." Replied Kimi.

"Yeah but it's nice to know that even if we can't see, we can still do all of the things we like to do." Said Tommy.

"Notice I didn't have to do everything for you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did stuff ourselves." Tommy replied.

"See? Even if you can't see, doesn't mean you can't do anything. The same applies if you can't walk too." I said.

Tommy sat up in his sleeping bag and looked at me, frowning.

"Oh, are you talking about James?" Tommy asked.

I nodded.

"Well he couldn't walk." Added Tommy.

"We thought if we couldn't walk, he couldn't do anything." Said Kimi.

"Uh, guys, I think we need to say we're sorry to James tomorrow." Said Tommy, glancing in my direction, noticing the look of disappointment on my face.

"Yeah." Said Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi at the same time.

"Why did I have us play the blindfold game today? I did it to teach you guys a lesson, and, I see that it worked. Now come on guys, let's get some sleep. Goodnight." I said, pulling the covers up over my head.

"Goodnight Zack." Said Tommy.

The next morning, I put a bunch of scarves into my backpack before we headed out the door to go to preschool.

"Come on Zachary, let's go." Called my aunt from the living room.

"I'm coming." I said, heading out of my room and meeting up with her and my friends, all ready to head off to school in her driverless mini van.

When we got there, we all sat around the circle, I sat up close to my aunt and Miss Applebee.

"Good morning class." Said Miss Applebee.

"Good morning Miss Applebee." Said the class.

"Today is Friday, and that means it's special helper day, and today, we have here Zachary's aunt, Celeste." Said Miss Applebee.

"Good morning class. I'm Celeste and today, we're going to do something special. Zachary, would you come up here please?" Said my aunt.

I walked up to the front of the circle where my aunt and teacher were sitting.

"I'm Zack, and I'd like to tell you about my aunt. My aunt is blind, which means she can't see, but just because she can't see, doesn't mean she isn't a wonderful aunty. She reads me stories, tucks me in at night, and feeds me lots of yummy food, and today, you guys are gonna get to see what it's like to be blind." I explained, pulling the scarves out of my backpack.

"Everybody, line up in front of Zachary here, and he will put the scarf around your head over your eyes." Said Miss Applebee.

Everyone lined up in front of me. I got everybody blindfolded until I reached James.

"I don't wanna play." Said James.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Everyone will just, do everything for me." James said with a frown, looking away.

Just then, Tommy spoke up.

"Uh, James, we're sorry." Said Tommy.

"Yeah we didn't realize that just because your legs are broked, doesn't mean the rest of you is broked too." Said Chuckie.

"The same is true with the eyes." Said Kimi.

"And when you can't see, compupers talk and special people in the movies tell you what Reptar is doing." Said Phil.

"That's called descriptive video." I reminded Phil.

"From now on, we'll only help you if you ask for it." Said Lil.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot." Said James with a smile, as he took a scarf from me and put on his own blindfold.

"Ok guys, are we ready to be blind?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Said the class.

"Then let's do it." I said as I headed over to the water table, which was still filled with sand from yesterday.

"Our first activity, let's play blind desert explorers in the sand table. Everyone, follow the sound of my voice and head towards me." I said, standing by the sand table.

Everyone came over to me, and we had an awesome day.

Later on, I overheard my aunt and teacher talking again.

"You know what, Zack seems perfectly happy here." Said Miss Applebee.

"Then, he doesn't have to go to magnet school unless he wants to." Replied Aunty Celeste.

I headed over to them talking, and tugged on my aunty's dress.

"I don't want to leave this school, I like it here with my friends." I said with a smile.

My aunt and teacher just smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

End of Zack POV

The End


End file.
